


You Have To Trust It

by GotTheSilver



Category: The OC
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle.  Seth is questioning some things, Ryan helps him find some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Trust It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The OC, Ryan Atwood/Seth Cohen, firsts.

“Hey, Ryan?”

“Yes, Seth?”

“How many firsts have you got left?” Seth is dangling backwards off the side of his bed, head almost touching the floor.

“What? Seth -”

“It was a discussion at school, okay - how many firsts do people go to college with? How many virgins are there, how many people who have never been drunk, you know, all the things you did as a pre-teen in Chino.”

Ryan glares at him, “What does that have to do with me?”

“I’m a naturally curious person, Ryan, you know that and you’re my bro, my friend, so I’m asking questions. Like I do.”

“If this is going to turn into a quiz from Cosmo, I’m going to question how much time you’re spending with Summer.”

“Huh, and, no, it’s not a Cosmo quiz. By the by, Ryan? Little bit minty.”

“Just ask what you want to so we have a chance of finishing this conversation before dinner.”

“Ohh, head rush,” Seth blinks and rolls over on the bed. Ryan’s sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed frame, Seth can only see the top of his head from here, which kind of makes this easier. “So, questions, okay.”

“Seth.”

“Have you ever kissed a dude?” Seth blurts out before he covers his mouth with his hand. “Oh man, you don’t have to answer that. I just - I know what else you’ve done, knocked up your high school sweetheart, kissed my potential grandma, not to mention getting rid of a French dude for Taylor and -”

“Seth,” Ryan turns around and holds up a hand. “No.”

“No as in you’re not going to answer, or no as in you’ve never -”

“No as in I’ve never kissed a guy.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Is that it?”

“No - yeah - I - have you ever wanted to?” Seth bites at his fingers and refuses to meet Ryan’s eyes.

Ryan narrows his eyes, “Seth? Is there - do you think that you -”

“What? Am I questioning what gender I’m attracted to after years of lusting after the glorious Summer Roberts? That I’m going through the most cliché of all the college clichés? Is that what you’re trying to ask me, Ryan, because I don’t really know how to respond to -” Seth is cut off by Ryan surging up and kissing Seth, his hands cupping Seth’s face and - what? Seth’s arms flail around, and before he can even think of kissing back, Ryan’s pulling away.

“Uh -” Seth says dumbly. “What was that?”

“It was a kiss, Seth, what did you think it was?”

“I -” Seth touches a fingertip to his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

“So?” Ryan raises his eyebrows.

“What was it in the whole - was that it, or - Ryan, seriously, my brain is so not functioning right now, so I need you to -”

“It can be more than that,” Ryan says, glancing at Seth. “If you want.”

“If I - uh.”

“If you don’t, it’s fine. We can chalk it up as yet another weird Seth and Ryan moment.”

Seth almost falls off the bed in his eagerness to reach Ryan. He manages to get himself under control and narrowly misses kneeing Ryan in the crotch. “So, uh, never let it be said that Seth Cohen doesn’t like to talk, but right now, I kind of want to skip that and just - fuck it.”

Ryan tips over as Seth tackles him, his elbows smashing against the floor. Seth backs up a little when Ryan lets out a groan of pain and smiles sheepishly at him. Ryan laughs and shakes his head. He sits up and reaches for Seth, pulls him down until they’re pressed against each other, “Better?” asks Ryan.

“Uh huh, though I should point out that as much as my upper body strength has improved since high school, I’m really not that adept at holding a plank so maybe we should swi -oh crap!” Seth suddenly finds himself underneath Ryan without any real idea of how it happened. Ryan’s a ninja. Totally a ninja. He gulps, realising that he’s totally surrounded by Ryan. Like, every direction his eyes look, there’s Ryan. Huh.

“Seth? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah man, I’m good,” Seth licks his lips. “Can I?”

Ryan gives the tiniest of nods and leans his head down. Seth captures his lips and, fuck, that’s totally not what he thought this would be like. Ryan’s hesitant, going slow, like he’s holding back and Seth smiles into the kiss. He’s really aware of his hands and rests them on Ryan’s back, which - holy hell that’s a lot of solid muscle. Ryan’s got a hand against Seth’s face, his thumb brushes Seth’s cheekbone and, for the first time in his life, Seth feels delicate. They kiss for a while longer before Ryan pulls back and rests his forehead against Seth’s, “What do you want, Seth?”

“Since when do I ever know what I want?”

Ryan laughs softly and rolls his hips against Seth’s, “You want to make it past making out?”

“Yeah, yes.”

“Okay,” Ryan kisses Seth and sits up. Ryan pushes down his sweatpants and starts to stroke his dick. Seth’s mouth falls open, a groan escaping involuntarily as he watches Ryan jack off, the way his hips jerk forward whenever he ghosts a thumb over the head. Seth has never wanted to get his hands on someone elses cock so badly in his life. He gets with the programme and sits up, kissing Ryan before reaching down to grasp at Ryan’s cock. Ryan hisses when Seth’s fingers brush against him, his head falls onto Seth’s shoulder, breathing in short, sharp gasps.

Seth’s never done this to anyone else before, but he’s almost certain he would’ve won a medal in high school for proficiency, so he goes with what he knows. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his palm, works Ryan’s cock with a firm grip, slow and steady. Ryan’s sucking at Seth’s neck, bites down when Seth swirls his thumb around the head, when Seth mutters how much he wants to taste Ryan. Seth’s going to get addicted to the feel of Ryan’s cock pulsing his in hand, and if he was questioning his sexuality before, he’s pretty sure he has all the answers now. Ryan’s gasping Seth’s name as Seth lightly squeezes his dick, and then he’s coming all over Seth’s hand, his mouth resting against Seth’s neck.

“Holy shit,” Seth says, wiping his hand on Ryan’s sweatpants before flopping backwards. “That was - my brain is offline, dude.”

Ryan smirks, “Not yet, but it will be.” He shifts before pulling down Seth’s sweatpants, exposing his dick, pre-come already gathering at the slit. Ryan runs his hand down the shaft, working Seth quickly.

“Shit, Ryan, if you’re expecting me to last -”

“Just expecting you to enjoy,” Ryan grins. Seth nods and watches Ryan through half lidded eyes, fighting off the urge to give in to sensation and close his eyes, because he wants - needs to see this. Ryan bites his lip before he leans down and licks up the side of Seth’s cock and - fuck. Seth cries out as he comes, Ryan doesn’t pull away fast enough and it hits his chin, Seth thinks he should maybe apologise for that, but his brain is totally, completely offline now.

Ryan cleans up with discarded shirt laying on Seth’s floor and eases himself off Seth to lay next to him on the floor. “So,” he says.

“Yep.”

“Did I help you figure out what you wanted?”

“Oh yeah,” Seth says, he twists onto his side and looks at Ryan. “How many firsts do you think we can blow past tonight?”


End file.
